If God Made You
by Silver Miracles
Summary: set after Lightspeed. Jinx has realized some things...and she's found something better. JinxKid Flash oneshot


Here's a one-shot inspired by the new episode ("Lightspeed")! Just an on a whim type thing. I don't own Teen Titans, because if you've read my other fic you realize that by now everyone would have paired up (I'm such a romantic-Robin Starfire forever, haha) And I also don't own "If God Made You" by Five For Fighting. (i replaced the word 'her' with 'his' in the chorus b/c her wouldn't really work, but it still isn't mine) Anyways.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

If God Made You

_Hey Kid... Your time has come to change _

_Though I need you more than I've needed anyone in any way tonight _

_Hey Kid... I know it won't be long _

_The Captain's calling...come to see you back where we belong_

You could be so much better...Jinx's new mantra.

You don't need to hurt people to make yourself feel cool...a lesson in progress.

It was hard, Jinx thought, to change all habits in the course of one night. Just for final kicks, she stole some candy from the gas station on her way to wherever. The chocolate was melting quickly, and so the pink haired girl threw it away. After all, chocolate wasn't all that wonderful.

_Something inside me is breaking _

_Something inside says there's somewhere better than this..._

Chocolate couldn't run around the world in less than thirty seconds. Jinx shook a pig-tailed head at herself. She was ridiculous. Flash ruined her base, her room, her chances with the Brotherhood of Evil- and she still couldn't wipe away the picture of his flaming, dripping wet hair as he leaned against that crate to catch his breath, his blue eyes gleaming as always... Or the image of him on the ground, electrocuted.

_Sunset sailing on April skies _

_Bloodshot fire clouds in his eyes _

_I can't say what I might believe _

_But if God made you he's in love with me_

You don't need to hurt people to make yourself feel cool...You could be so much better.

Jinx fingered the red rose tucked behind her ear and sighed. They were definitely lessons being engraved into her head now. And that was why she was leaving the team.She'd miss the rest of the Hive Five, but Kid Flash was right. And she'd always known that she'd leave eventually.

_Now if only she could find a place to go._

_Hey Kid...Do wishes count at all _

_Can you give me a sign...give me anything I won't tell a soul you told _

_Hey Kid...Will you hold me when I sleep _

_Will you find me when the tide decides that I got to leave_

Steel City would be a pretty cool place to start. The Titans East wouldn't mind as much as the regular Titans. Jinx wasn't sure if she could face the original Teen Titans and ask for forgiveness. Awkward, to say the least. But she couldn't be a Titan, ever. That just didn't fit with her. What Jinx needed was a hint, or anything. Chances are she wouldn't find it standing here. Chances are she wouldn't find him standing here either.

Jinx? Are you...you?

I don't really know, Flash. Jinx sighed. He was probably long gone by now, and here she was, with a finger on a rose and the other resting on the edge of the trash can. She continued walking once again. It was completely ridiculous. You couldn't care deeply for someone you barely know. And where on earth was she walking?

_Something inside me is breaking _

_Something inside says there's somewhere better than this..._

Faces passed, blending together, and the noise of the cars faded into the background as Jinx thought. She thought and walked until she realized that she had reached the city limits, and was standing all alone at a fork in the road. The pink haired girl sighed heavily and was about to sit on the ground when a familiar red and yellow blur brought her a chair. Jinx smiled. Just her luck, to meet him here.

_Sunset sailing on April skies _

_Bloodshot fire clouds in his eyes _

_I can't say what I might believe _

_But if God made you he's in love with me_

"Hey stranger," she said. His bright blue eyes laughed at her. They were constantly laughing, Jinx had noticed. How could he always be so happy?

"Left the posse?"Flash asked. Jinx nodded.

"I don't know where to go now though," she mumbled. Flash ran and got another chair-who knew where from- and sat beside her.

"I'm glad you listened to me, Jinx," he said. He turned his head towards her and then they were locked in another gaze, but this time withut the 'dry' sandwich between them. Jinx flitted her gaze downward and swiveled her head to look up at the evening sky. The stars were pretty tonight; Jinx was a fan of the night. She felt a touch on her shoulder.

"Thank you.For saving me from Madame Rouge."

There were too many bad things she'd done to accept his gratitude. Jinx just shook her head. "You would have died otherwise, you know."

"Yeah...but it's sweet you care so much," Flash added teasingly.

"Who said anything about-hey!" The speedy teen next to her had grabbed the rose from her ear.

Flash waved the red rose in front of her face. "You kept it? How touching!" The redhead continued teasing until Jinx was standing only a few inches from him, looking very peeved. She grabbed the arm that was holding the rose above his head as Flash continued his taunts. "So you really do...care..." When he realized Jinx's closeness, Flash's comments dwindled off. Another locked gaze, and noone was looking away anytime soon. Jinx let the arm that had been grabbing for the rose come to rest behind his neck, and she pulled him towards her and kissed him senseless.

Jinx knew she wouldn't do better than him.

_But if God made you he's in love with me..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! I dunno how many people watched the "Lightspeed" episode, but after it i just HAD to write a romantic semi-fluffy Jinx/Kid Flash thing. I haven't seen any other eps with the Hive five though, so this was just sort of on a whim.

-Silver Miracles


End file.
